Aïleen Potter
by MissTurkoise
Summary: Et si Harry Potter avait été désigné comme l'élu alors qu'il ne l'est pas? Et s'il avait une sœur jumelle, née d'une ancienne et très puissante magie? Et qu'aucun des deux n'étaient les enfants de James, alors que celui-ci ne le sait pas? Qu'arriverait-il si les parents Potter étaient toujours vivants? Et qu'ils rejetaient leur fille en l'envoyant chez les Dursley?


_Et si Harry Potter avait été désigné comme l'élu alors qu'il ne l'est pas? Et s'il avait une sœur jumelle, née d'une ancienne et très puissante magie? Et qu'aucun des deux n'étaient les enfants de James, alors que celui-ci ne le sait pas? Qu'arriverait-il si les parents Potter étaient toujours vivants? Et qu'ils rejetaient leur fille en l'envoyant chez les Dursley, sous les bons conseils d'Albus Dumbledore? Que se passerait-il si la petite était sauvée par quelqu'un dont nous ne nous serions jamais douté qu'il aimerait l'enfant comme la sienne?_

 _Evil Albus Dumbledore ⁄ Ron ⁄ Ginny ⁄ James ⁄ Lily_

 _Good Draco ⁄ Hermione ⁄ Lucius ⁄ Snape ⁄ Narcissa ⁄ Voldy ⁄ Harry_

 _COTÉ M : Abus sexuels ⁄ physique ⁄ psychologique sur mineur_

* * *

 **31 octobre 1981**

C'était le 31 octobre 1981. C'était une soirée fraiche, où le vent imposait de se vêtir d'une veste et de petits gants minces. Dans une maison de la ville de Godrick's Hollow, au Royaume-Uni, en Angleterre, se trouvaient quatre personnes. Deux bébés de 15 mois et deux hommes d'à peine 21 ans. L'un se nommait Remus Lupin et l'autre, Sirius Black. Tous deux étaient occupés à jouer une partie de carte sorcière, tout en surveillant les deux bambins, un étage plus haut.

Les enfants étaient très différents l'un de l'autre. Le premier, un petit garçon, s'appelait Harry Potter. Il était très enjoué et suivait bien sa courbe de croissance. Déjà à son âge, il arborait une petite crinière de cheveux noirs comme le geai et avait de magnifiques yeux d'un vert-émeraude éclatant, qu'il tenait de sa mère. Il ressemblait d'avantage à son père, James Potter, une homme droit et sympathique, aux traits bien dessinés. Un visage un peu pointu, il portait de fines lunettes ronde. Il avait lui aussi une épaisse crinière brune très foncée et avaient les yeux marrons.

Le deuxième enfant était en fait une petite fille. Plus jeune d'à peine quelques minutes, Aïleen Potter était le portrait craché de sa mère, Lily Potter. Sauf pour les cheveux et les yeux, un peu différents. La petite avait bien les cheveux roux de sa mère, mais plusieurs petites mèches noires venaient s'y ajouter. En regardant de plus près, il était possible d'observer les yeux étranges d'Aïleen. En effet, ils étaient presque totalement différents l'un de l'autre. Celui de droit était vert-émeraude tacheté de noir et le gauche était noir tacheté du même vert que l'autre. Contrairement au visage pointu que Harry développait, Aïleen avait le contour oval du visage de Lily. Les deux enfants avaient hérités de la peau blanche, presque diaphane, de la matriarche.

Cette nuit-là, les parents étaient partis faire une mission d'escorte pour le ministère, à la demande d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Hogwarts. Le couple avait donc décidé de demander à leurs meilleurs amis de veiller sur leurs enfants. Ce qu'on avait pas dit aux deux amis, c'est que ce serait la dernière nuit de leur courte vie.

Une prophétie avait été « rapportée » à Albus. Un certain Lord Noir allait essayer de tuer l'un des deux enfants des Potter, selon les dires « d'une femme ayant le don de divination ». Bien sûr, rien de tout cela n'était vrai.

Le directeur avait tout prévu. Même si la prophétie disait que l'enfant serait né de ceux qui l'ont par trois défié, Albus ne voulait pas sacrifier le couple Potter aux mains de Voldemort. Il les avait donc envoyés en mission, sans en parler à personne.

C'est ainsi que, durant la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendit à la maison où se trouvaient les deux enfants. Mais contrairement à ce que Dumbledore racontait à qui voulait l'entendre, le Lord Noir n'était Voldemort, mais lui-même. Et c'était lui qui allait s'attaquer aux enfants.

La vérité était que Dumbledore en avait contre la famille Potter. La raison était simple. Ils étaient puissants. Cette famille réunissait les quatre plus grands sorcier de l'Angleterre. Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff et Rowena Ravenclaw. Peux de gens le savait, mais Lily avait été adoptée et elle était en fait une sorcière pure-sang descendante de Rowena, Helga et de Salazar. James était, quant à lui, descendant de Godric.

Le directeur avait déjà commencé à créer des horcruxes, le deuxième étant lorsqu'il tua « accidentellement » sa soeur Ariana. Grindelwald connaissait les plans de Dumbledore. Il fut d'ailleurs la victime du troisième meurtre qui divisa encore l'âme du directeur. Comme chaque horcruxe devait être un objet, il avait mis le premier morceau d'âme dans un collier que Ariana portait et l'autre, dans la baguette de Grindelwald.

Par une magie presque plus obscur que celle de diviser son âme en plusieurs morceaux, il avait aussi réussi à faire de Lily, James et Sirius en trois horcruxes différents. Et maintenant, il allait créer le dernier qui lui manquait pour atteindre l'immortalité et le pouvoir.

Il marcha donc jusqu'à la maison des parents des jumeaux. Il entra et alla rejoindre Sirius et Remus, toujours dans la grande salle familiale.

\- Oh, Professeur! s'écria Sirius en se levant pour aller le saluer. Je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir ce soir! Est-ce que Lily et James vont bien?

Albus lui offrit son sourire de grand-père bienveillant et paternel.

\- Bien sûr, mon enfant! Ils vont même très bien! La mission va comme c'était prévu!

Remus se leva à son tour pour aller le voir.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez voir les enfants, Albus? demanda-t-il. Ils dorment en ce moment. Voulez-vous que je vous mène à leur chambre?

Albus acquiesça et suivi le loup-garou à l'étage supérieur, suivi de Sirius. Celui-ci était totalement sous l'emprise de Dumbledore. La longue robe violette aux motifs un peu douteux de celui-ci trainait sur le sol et il dû faire attention pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à une petite chambre composée de deux petits lits simples, de deux commodes d'un turquoise pâles et de tables de chevets blanches. Les murs étaient aussi blancs et turquoises, mais avaient des teintes différentes.

Dans chacun des lits se trouvait un enfant de 15 mois et qui dormait à point fermés.

Personne ne sut vraiment ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, sauf Albus Dumbledore. Le sort avait ricoché sur les jumeaux avant d'aller percuter de plein fouet Sirius Black, qui mourut sur le coup. Albus ne perdit pas de temps et s'occupa aussi du loup-garou qui essayait déjà de s'enfuir. Malheureusement pour lui, quelque chose sembla heurter l'un de ses pieds et il passa par-dessus la rambarde d'escalier et se brisa le cou. Tout ce qu'Albus eut à faire fût de laisser une robe de sorcier dans la chambre des enfants, conjurée sur le moment.

Ça ne l'inquiétait pas du tout d'avoir perdu Sirius, car son septième horcruxe se trouvait maintenant dans le garçon, qu'il déclara comme étant l'élu, celui qui allait détruire le mage noir que devait être Voldemort. Mais il savait très bien que Harry Potter n'était pas celui destiné à assouvir ses besoins, mais Aïleen.

Et tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était de la soumettre assez pour qu'elle lui soit totalement loyale. C'est ainsi qu'il décida de l'envoyer chez la soeur de Lily Potter, Pétunia Dursley.

Ce que le directeur n'avait pas prévu était que les deux enfants possédaient un lien très fort entre eux qui allait les unir et les aider à vaincre cet homme sans limites.

* * *

 ** _Chez les Dursley_**

Aïleen Potter vivait chez sa tante et son oncle depuis aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait. Elle avait maintenant presque huit ans, mais elle ne semblait pas en avoir plus de cinq. Très petite, elle faisait presque peur à voir. Ses longs cheveux roux aux mèches noires semblaient toujours désordonnés. Ses yeux étranges semblaient vides, sans vie. La petite n'allait pas à l'école et ne parlait pas non-plus. Oh, elle savait parler, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Parfois, il lui arrivait d'entendre une voix dans sa tête, lui disant que tout allait bien aller. Elle pouvait même parler avec la voix. Elle lui répondait.

En regardant le petit cadran sur la tablette dans le placard sous l'escalier, elle vit qu'il était temps pour elle de se préparer à la venue de l'oncle Vernon. Chaque soir, il venait la voir, lui faisant porter un nouvel habit, qu'il disait assez beau sur elle pour qu'il l'aime. Mais la petite savait qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Qu'il ne faisait ça que pour abuser de son petit corps.

Elle devait se mettre en sous-vêtements tous les soirs, sauf quand il revenait assez ivre pour oublier qu'elle était là. À ces moments, il allait se coucher directement. Et Aïleen espérait tous les soirs que ça arrive.

Elle entendit soudainement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brusquement, la faisant sursauter. Son oncle était revenu et, au vue de ce qu'elle entendait, il n'était pas seul. Il y avait au moins deux autres hommes avec lui. L'un avait une voix grave, tellement basse qu'il était difficile pour elle de discerner les mots qu'il disait et l'autre, sa voix était douce. Si elle avait pu la toucher, ça aurait probablement été aussi doux que l'ourson en peluche qu'elle avait flatté, une fois, dans le lit de son cousin Dudley, alors que la famille était partie pour la journée, la laissant seule avec une énorme liste de corvée.

 ** _« Ils sont là pour t'aider! »_** murmura la Voix qu'elle entendait dans sa tête.

 ** _« Comment le sais-tu? »_** lui répondit-elle, soucieuse.

 ** _« Je suis un sorcier Aïleen. Je l'ai vue dans une vision. D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être commencer à te couper du monde tout de suite. Ça va être difficile ce soir. Plus particulièrement que d'habitude...»_**

La voix dans sa tête était inquiète de ce qu'elle allait vivre.

 ** _« C'est toujours difficile! Et je ne peux pas me couper d'eux... IL le saurait... reste avec moi, s'il te plait! »_** le supplia-t-elle.

 ** _« Tu sais bien que je ne te quitterai jamais. Mais s'il-te-plait, si tu le peux, garde les yeux fermés... Au moins, tu n'auras pas à voir cette énorme baleine... »_** murmura la Voix, de nouveau.

 ** _« C'est quoi une baleine? »_** lui demanda Aïleen, avant que la porte de son placard ne s'ouvre sur le visage horrible de Vernon Dursley.

\- Allez, fillette! Ce soir est ton jour de chance! dit-il pendant que son visage devenait presque violet sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Elle vit avec horreur une énorme bosse se former sous le niveau de la ceinture de l'homme. La Voix avait raison. Ça ne commençait jamais aussi tôt. Son pantalon de golf couleur sable semblait très serré pour l'homme.

\- Sors de là! C'est un soir spécial pour toi! Si tu fais ce que je veux, tu auras le droit de sortir!

Aïleen ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle était déjà « sortie » une fois. Et elle avait dû assouvir les besoins de plusieurs hommes en même temps. Ça n'avait pas été si difficile pour elle. Elle n'avait pas été frappée. Ils l'avaient même nourrit après. Ils lui avaient même dit qu'elle avait été une bonne petite fille. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'elle avait réussi à quitter son corps pour aller rejoindre la Voix. Mais cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas le faire.

Habituellement, son oncle ne faisait que la pénétrer. Il aimait ça rapide, pour qu'il puisse aller se coucher par la suite. Elle connaissait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sexe. Il l'avait très bien « éduquée » sur ce sujet. Et il semblait que ce soir, elle allait devoir utiliser ses connaissances sans savoir si elle allait le faire comme il faut, ne l'ayant fait consciemment.

Vernon lui donna son habit pour la soirée. Il s'agissait d'une robe bleue courte, qui lui arrivait plus haut que la mi-cuisse. Même si elle n'avait pas encore de formes, le haut était très moulant. Son calvaire commençait à ce moment là.

* * *

Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy étaient deux hommes au service d'une agence venant en aide aux enfants magiques vivant dans le monde moldu. Severus était grand et avait des cheveux noirs et gras qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur sombre. L'état de ses cheveux ne résultait pas d'un manque d'hygiène, mais d'un besoin de les garder en santé. Il tâchait, quand il était seul, d'enlever cette huile qui lui avait valut tant de moqueries. Et quiconque était proche de lui savait qu'un coup enlevée, ses cheveux étaient aussi doux et fins que de la soie.

Lucius, quand à lui, avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Aussi grand que son confrère, il arborait un regard glacial bleu, qui ne laissait la réplique à personne ayant un sens de la survie le moindrement développé. On avait juste à le regarder et on savait tout de suite qu'il ne venait pas d'une famille modeste. Il se tenait droit, majestueux, hautain et presque dédaigneux. Ses vêtements semblaient avoir été faits sur mesure. Et c'était le cas. L'homme était riche et puissant.

Ce soir, ils allaient dans le Surrey rendre visite à un homme disant avoir une enfant capable d'assouvir tous leurs désirs. Ils savaient déjà que l'enfant était magique parce qu'elle semblait l'utiliser, de façon non-accidentelle, régulièrement. Ils avaient donc répondu à l'annonce que l'homme avait laissé dans un vieux journal miteux, leur donnant rendez-vous dans un vieux café dirigé par un vieil homme rendu sourd avec les années. Severus eut un reniflement de dégoût en voyant l'homme qui arrivait vers eux.

Vernon Dursley était énorme. On pouvait facilement le comparer à un béluga ou une baleine. Il avait une énorme moustache châtaine foncée, parsemée de blanc. Ses cheveux étaient courts et de la même couleur que celle-ci. Son visage semblait constamment avoir une teinte rougeâtre. Il portait un short de golf et un t-shirt bleu poudre. Ses bas dépassaient de ses souliers de sport. _Absolument magnifique_ , songea Severus, sarcastique.

\- Bonsoir, messieurs! les salua-t-il, trop heureux pour les deux hommes.

\- Bonsoir, répondirent-il, d'une même voix.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes M. Dursley? continua Lucius.

\- C'est bien moi!

\- Je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot. Qu'est-ce que la fillette peut nous apporter de si extraordinaire? demanda Lucius, impatient de sortir l'enfant de là.

Vernon ne perdit pas de temps.

\- Elle sait tout faire! Fellation, anale, pénétration vaginale, poses sexy, positions variées. Elle est très bien élevée et ne parle pas! Elle ne pose donc pas de questions et elle est extrêmement docile. En plus, elle est bien mignonne! Des yeux époustouflants et des cheveux à faire tomber n'importe quelle femme!

Bien sûr, l'homme en mettait. Il n'aimait pas du tout la petite, sous aucun trait physique d'elle. Mais il avait raison, elle était mignonne et elle allait briser des coeurs si elle s'échappait un jour. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que c'était ce soir que ça arrivait.

Lucius et Severus se regardèrent.

\- Nous désirons voir ce qu'elle peut faire, annonça l'homme aux cheveux gras.

Vernon les mena donc à sa maison trop parfaite. Il les dirigea vers le salon immaculé et les fit s'asseoir pendant qu'il allait chercher Aïleen.

Severus eut un choc en la voyant. Il aurait reconnu cette fillette n'importe où. Il regarda Lucius avec effroi.

 _ **« C'est Aïleen! La soeur de Harry Potter! »**_ lui dit-il, par la pensée.

 ** _« En es-tu certain? »_**

 ** _« Plus que certain! Je l'ai gardée alors qu'elle venait d'avoir un an! »_** s'exclama Severus.

 ** _« Nous n'avons pas le choix de le laisser faire, Severus. Tu sais qu'IL a besoin de ces souvenirs pour l'inculper! »_** lui dit Lucius, vraiment désolé pour son ami.

Il savait que l'homme blond avait raison.

* * *

Vernon la fit sortir du placard et l'amena dans le salon par la main.

\- Fillette, voici Lucius, à droite et Severus, à gauche. Si tu te comporte bien ce soir, tu partiras quelques jours avec eux après. Ils sont très riches, alors ne fais pas de bêtises!.

Aïleen fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que le message était clair.

Ainsi, durant plusieurs heures, elle assouvit les besoins sexuels de son tuteur. Au bout de quatre heures, Vernon lui demanda de terminer avec une fellation complète et elle ne devait pas cracher.

La petite fille regarda le membre encore bien dure de l'homme. Elle avait horreur de ça. Il ne l'avait pas pénétrée que par voie vaginale. Et elle allait devoir mettre sa bouche là.

 ** _« C'est ton dernier effort Aïleen »_** l'encouragea la Voix. **_« Après, ils partent avec toi et IL ne pourra plus te faire de mal! »_**

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Lentement, elle approcha sa bouche et l'y entra si profondément qu'elle en avait le coeur qui levait. L'homme fit en sorte qu'elle ne se sauve pas en lui prenant la tête et lui faisant faire lui-même les gestes de va-et-vient. Oh oui, Aïleen pouvait affirmer qu'elle détestait ça.

Malheureusement, elle ne tient pas le coup. Dès que l'homme éjecta sa semence dans sa bouche, elle fut malade. Très malade. Vernon entra dans une rage sans nom, sans même se soucier de la présence de ses deux invités, qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un poil depuis leur arrivée.

Sous leur regard impuissant, ils virent la petite être rabrouée de coups. Ils entendirent des craquements qui n'annonçaient rien de bout d'à peine quelques minutes, Severus vit avec effroi qu'Aïleen ne bougeait plus.

 ** _« Maintenant, Lucius! »_** s'écria-t-il par télépathie.

Et comme un seul homme, ils arrêtèrent Vernon d'un _Petrificus Totalus_ bien senti. L'homme tomba par terre comme une grosse pierre. Il fit tellement de bruit que les deux homme eurent peur de réveiller Dudley et sa mère, Pétunia, la soeur de Lily Potter. Heureusement pour eux, ils dormaient d'un sommeil de plomb.

Severus s'approcha de la petite fille. Si jeune et connaissait déjà trop bien la douleur de la vie. Lentement, l'homme s'agenouilla pour prendre son pouls. Son coeur battait faiblement. Elle avait le visage tuméfié. En lui lançant un sort de diagnostique, il découvrit qu'ils allaient devoir faire vite. L'une de ses côtes s'était brisée et avait atteint l'un des poumons de la fille de Lily.

\- Lucius, dépêchons-nous. IL ne voudra pas qu'elle meurt. Surtout pas en sachant qui elle est.

\- C'est si mauvais? demanda le blond.

\- Elle va mourrir si nous ne l'amenons pas à Lui.

Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, l'enveloppa de sa cape noire, qu'il portait en permanence et il sorti.

\- N'oublie pas de lancer le sort sur ce monstre, ordonna-t-il à son ami.

Lucius acquiesça. Il lança rapidement le sort et parti avec son compagnon.

* * *

Tom était assis sur une jolie chaise en bois de chêne qu'il avait fait lui-même, dans son bureau. Il avait aussi construit son meuble de travail dans le même bois que la chaise. Tous deux étaient décorés de petits détails qui semblaient raconter une histoire. Celle de Tom. On pouvait y voir des formes bouger. Une fois, on voyait un enfant, seul, d'autre fois, on pouvait voir un homme, sa baguette à la main.

L'homme n'avait qu'une quarantaine d'année, mais, avec son visage enfantin, ses cheveux châtain-foncé sans une once de blanc et sa barbe toujours fraîchement rasée, il semblait plus jeune. C'était dû à sa génétique, qui le ferait vivre plus longtemps que la majorité des sorciers. Tout le monde le savait, mais personne n'avait les détails. Sauf Tom, qui gardait ces renseignements soigneusement cachés dans sa tête.

Il était donc dans son bureau, en train d'essayer de trouver une famille de sorcier à l'enfant qu'il avait envoyé Severus et Lucius chercher. Apparemment qu'elle était puissante. Et il ne voulait pas la garder loin. Non pas parce qu'il cherchait le pouvoir et à la contrôler, mais parce qu'il savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide pour contrôler ses pouvoir. L'homme était très puissant. Descendant du grand Salazar Slytherin, il avait hérité de toute la puissance magique de celui-ci. Il ne savait pas encore que la petite qu'il venait de sauver l'était aussi, en plus des trois autres fondateurs de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Hogwarts.


End file.
